Wildcat Knight
by teba77
Summary: The Wildcat Knight Gang is the most visious gang in Albuquerque!
1. Trailer

Wildcat Knight

Trailer

****

A Girl

****

Lives life to the fullest

__

Shows Gabriella

****

But is there something everyone's hiding

Shows Gabriella's adapted parents

****

Wildcat Knight

Coming to you soon!

__

Ok I admit that's the shortest Trailer ever. But I can't really write that much without giving away too much info out. That's all I can write without giving out all the info this story has.

So that's all! Bye!


	2. The Beginning

Wildcat Knight

The Beginning

Once upon a time there were these two kids. Maria Cortez and Greg Montez. These two kids were responsible in many things and one of them was creating the Wildcat Knight Gang.

**

* * *

26 years later **

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! A girl close to her teens threw the covers off of her and ran into the bathroom. Today was the first day back to school and she was already running late.

Her name was Gabriella Montez and she lived alone. She doesn't know her parents and quite frankly she doesn't want to know them. They left her in this house to raise herself and for that she don't want to have anything to do with them.

On the other side of town lies a huge mansion. In it lies a group of people. They two were getting ready for the first day back to school.

"It's time!" the women leader told everyone.

**

* * *

12 years ago**

"Greg, I'm having your baby." Maria Cortez told him.

"What?" An angry Greg screamed.

"I'm having your child."

"What? We can't have a baby! We're the leaders of this gang and we just can't have a baby."

"Well, sorry, this isn't what you wanted to here but we are so deal with it."

"Deal with it! How can I deal with this? I'm going to be a father. I'm the leader of this gang. I can't be a father."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

"Let's just stop yelling and figure something out."

"Fine, it's a girl!"

"A girl can't get into the gang until she's thirteen and there's no exceptions with her."

"OK! Here's a brilliant idea, why don't we raise her until she's two then dump her in some abandoned house or something."

"OK! Cause if she's my daughter I would want to raise her."

"Awe! This is so cute! You're going to be an amazing father."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!"

**

* * *

12 tears later**

Gabriella's POV

Another day of school. I can't believe schools back in session. I have to deal with those people again. Ever since day one I've been going to school with those idiots. I just don't get it. Not only do I not know no who my parents are but I think the key in finding out lies between them.

They have this weird system. For some reason you don't really know who's a Wildcat Knight Gang member until certain day's at lunch. They do this whole big thing on it and if you have been messing with that person they get a gun and shoot you. I'm just lucky I'm still alive.

Let me go back to the main point. I'm parentless! I just don't know. Maybe something bad happened to them and the gang had something to do with it or something because I know nothing.

Well, I'm off to school now. I'm just lucky to have one amazing best friend and an unhealthy crush. Well, the crush I don't want to talk about but the best friend is Taylor McKessie. Yeah, she's like me in a lot of ways that it's really scary.

When I say she's like me I mean it. We both don't know are parents and we both live on our own. We're not the only one's and I really think there's a pattern to all of this.

I think I want to tell you about the unhealthy crush. I have a crush on Troy Bolton. You'd think so what? The thing is he's a Wildcat Knight member and the leader of them. Yeah, pretty sad huh! The thing is nothing he does makes me un love him.

I hate it but Taylor is here now so I have to let it go. I told her about my crush and she concluded that I like the bad boy type and should find another bad boy.

"Hey, Gabi, ready for school?" She asked me.

"What's this foreign thing you call school?" I asked her with a groan.

"Gabi, we all have to do it so get over yourself and get through with it." I tried o give her the famous Montez pout but all that got me was a finger pointed at the door.

We walked and walked and walked and watched as the Wildcat Knight gang drove by and walked and walked and finally we were there. Finally! It's not that long of walk so, we got there in approximately ten minutes.

We walked into the school and just walked around until we reached our lockers. "If it isn't the bipolar duo." Rachel queen bee of the school said. She's the most meanest girl in the city. She's rich and gets whatever she wants. Her family has always been mayor quality so that's what her family does.

Her best friend Brooke is always right beside her. Brooke's family owns almost everything that's important. Like the mall and most shopping centers. Those two have money making them the queen's of the school making my life horrible. Rachel and I get in it every now and then and she always gets the worst.

When I say that I don't mean the most bruises I mean detention, suspension, Saturday school, and expelled. The principle always gives me a warning about violence. I don't think she means what she say's on the count of she's Maria Montez Wildcat Knight Gang leader.

That's right I did say Wildcat Knight Gang leader. That's what she is. It's hard core facts but it's true. How could are principle be the meanest person ever? Well, it's called bribery and it's called a gun. Yes, the power of a gun has been shown.

That's not the only thing. Another thing is that the President and Vice president of the school board are Greg Montez and Jonathan Danforth other vicious gang members. Greg is also the leader of the Wildcat Knight Gang.

"Well, if it isn't the school slut." I said back. What? She's always lying on her back with someone on her.

"Ah, it's a good thing your parents are dead because then you wouldn't disappoint them. But it's to bad you're turning there name into a disgrace." See I'm bipolar or so they say. I have this disorder that sometimes I'm nice and happy and other times I'm down and mad. Right now I'm just downright mad.

"You know what, why don't we do what you always do and skip the fore play." I said.

"It'll be my pleasure." She said before the fight broke in. She threw a punch I ducked nailed her in the stomach and then the head. She threw another wild punch and I ducked again. She can't beat me so why does she try. I started to throw punch into her head and into her stomach knocking all the air she had out of her.

"You two, break it up. The first day back to school and you two are already at it." Maria Montez said.

"It was all that Rachel girls fault. She was calling Gabi names and then started to throw punches it was horrible." Taylor said. See that might be another reason why I always get off.

"Rachel, you're expelled until further notice. Go home! Your parents will be getting a phone call." She said before tuning to me. "Gabriella, you are to report to my office right after class." I nodded. Wow! That's a first! She never makes me go to her office. I'm actually in trouble here.

We walked around some more until we meet up with two of our great friends Brittany and Ashley. "So, Gabi, already getting into fights." Brittany said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you already creamed her and got her expelled. The first day back has even started and yet, you are trying to kill the girl." Ashley continued with a smile.

"Well, well, well, Celebrity!" Sharpay said. Sharpay Evans! One of the coolest sassiest people you'll ever meet. She's just to cool. Along with her were her friends, Kelsi, Jessica, Kyla, Miley, and Madison. They all were pretty cool.

"So, Gabi, how does it feel to cream Rachel Foster, Again?" Madison asked me with her famous smirk.

"It feels great! But I just once wish I can go against someone better. She's not that great a fighter. She can't stand on her own feet. It's a duck and punch game when you're dealing with her."

"Now, if it was someone like Troy, would you be able to do it?" Miley asked.

"Probably, not! Troy's like the best fighter ever!"

"Is, that you speaking, or your love for him speaking?" Kelsi asked.

"Both!" I told them.

"So, you love me." A voice said causing me to jump.

"We were talking about another Troy. Not you Troy!"

"OK! Babe!" He said before rejoining with his gang.

"Smooth!" Kyla told me. The bell finally rung and we all headed to our first period.

**

* * *

That's all the info for now. I have to kind of build it up.**


	3. School

Wildcat Knight

School

Each kiss after kiss, touch after touch, determined so many things. There want for each other. But there was only one thing stopping them. They were suppose to be enemies.

**

* * *

12 years later**

Gabriella's POV

I walked into my first class and stood with my friends. They all I had this class with me so that'll be cool. Mrs. Bolton is the teacher. Troy's mom! Also a member of the Wildcat Knight Gang.

"Ok! I have your seating chart where I seat you is where you sit." We all nodded and she continued, " Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Jessica, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke in the first row. Evan, Brittany, Ashley, Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Glen, Miley, and Jake in the second row. James, Tori, Chelsea, Michael, Brian, Natasha, Andrea, Charles, Victoria, and Christopher in the last row." I slowly moved to my seat. I sit next to Troy Bolton.

"Mom, so is the president of the school board coming down here today?" Troy asked.

"Yep! Today he's going to come down and listen to my lesson." Oh, Great! The leader of them all is coming here and is going to be in this room. I'll be lucky to get out of this alive. "Gabriella, I heard about this little fight you were in."

"I did nothing!" I said before putting my head on the desk.

"Mr. Montez, so glad you can join us today." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I'm glad to be here but I'm a little disappointed to hear that one of your students got into a fight." Oh My God! How can everyone already know about it.

"I saw the fight with my own eyes it was Rachel whatever's fault the whole thing happened. It's her own fault for not knowing how to fight and picking a fight with someone that knows how to fight." Troy told him.

"So, exactly how did this fight start?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Well, Rachel was making fun of her and then Rachel tried to punch her. Needless to say Rachel got the worst of it." Chad said with a laugh. Are these people lifting me up.

"Let's get on to the lesson." Mrs. Bolton said. Thank you! Finally they'll stop talking about my fight. "Anybody want to tell me the lesson to be learned about this?" She asked. I raised my hand and she called on me.

"Don't ever get into a fight on the first day back because everyone will know about it and talk about it all day." I said more like mumbled. Everybody started to laugh.

**

* * *

After class**

Ugh! Now I have a meeting with the principle. I walked into her office and she had me sit down. "Gabriella, for the last year you've been getting into these petty little fights and I've been letting it go but this time I can't do that. I'm giving you a warning. Next time you fight you're suspended." I nodded and she let me leave.

**

* * *

12 years ago**

No ones POV

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! The sound of gunshots sounded everywhere. This is how it was all the time now. No one was safe anymore. Not with the Knights shooting everything and everyone. The Knights are the most vicious gang in Albuquerque making this town un safe for everyone.

"Jack grab the money." Greg Montez the gang leader ordered. Jack grabbed the money and they all scrammed.

"That was a close one!" Jonathan said once they got into there secret hide out.

"Yeah, but we got away and with the money." Greg said with his famous smirk.

"Yeah, but dude! We're known to everyone now." Steven said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! But they don't know are plan." He argued.

"OK! Well, what do we do now dude?" Justin asked him.

"Well, we'll sit tight for awhile. When the time's right we'll have everyone in are back pocket."

"Robbing banks will have everyone in the back of our pockets?" Mason asked.

"Well, if we did just rob banks everyone will be bankrupt but that's not all we're going to be doing."

"Ah, what else do you have planned?" Mathew asked.

"Well, first we rob banks and get the power we deserve, then, we become big shots of the city."

"You mean, Mayor? How is anyone ever going to vote us into office?" Anthony asked.

"Well, we get the money, we get the power, we get the people. It just might take a little time. Plus, they know the Knights they don't know us."

**

* * *

12 years later**

Gabriella's POV

It's lunch time and I'm sitting at the usual table with Taylor. "So, Gabi, how was your meeting with Mrs. Montez?"

"Well, if I fight one more time I'm suspended."

"That what she said the last time. I don't think she's serious about this. Hey maybe it's because you know how to fight that she's always letting you off."

"Now you're about to fight someone that knows how too." We both jumped when we heard the voice. I turned around and noticed Brooke Edwards. She's Rachel's best friend and a black belt fighter.

"Look I already made a fool out of Rachel and I don't want to make one out of you." I said.

"Ahhhhh… is someone a chicken." Before I could respond I heard a gun shot and she was on the ground.

**

* * *

Hello that's all for now. Bye!**


	4. Dreaming

Dreaming

One touch one kiss can lead into anything. But they shouldn't have done it. Now they have to suffer the coincidences.

**

* * *

12 years later**

Gabriella's POV

I turned around slowly and was in complete shock when it was Brittany. Since when was she in the gang? Or had a gun? This is getting confusing.

She turned around and on her back was tattoos. I don't get it. What is going on here? Why is it every time I turn around someone has a gun by me. It's getting really hard to go to school when someone might kill you.

"Well, I'm more confused now then earlier." I said to Taylor and she nodded.

"What the heck is going on these day's? I mean, Brittany was a friend of ours this morning and now she's killing people. I don't understand." Taylor whispered to me.

"I know what you mean. She was one of my very good friends and now I see her killing off one of my enemies. What is wrong with her?" I said with a laugh.

"OK so maybe it was a good thing but still it's murder. We can not be friends with a murderer." Taylor said.

"Why not?" We jumped when we heard that voice. I knew it was Brittany so think.

"What she meant to say was we can't have friends that have guns that can accidentally shoot us." I said nodding. Both Brittany and Taylor looked at me like I was crazy. It wasn't that crazy was it?

"Think about it this way, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have been friends with you."

"If only I knew that about Troy." I said aloud.

"What about me?" Troy said causing me to jump. I turned around and noticed that they were all standing there.

"Oh yeah! About that I was talking about this guy I met and his name was Troy also. So, I was talking about him Troy not you Troy." I said with some nervous laughter at the end. He looked at me and so did everyone else.

"OK! Babe if you say so." He said with a smirk. Before he and the gang left he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Brittany left with them.

"Wow! So, you want to go scream now?" Taylor asked me. I shook my head and sat there with a dreamy face.

"So, Brittany killed your enemy." Sharpay said walking up to us.

"Yeah! And Troy kissed me on the cheek." I said giddily.

"That's so cool!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah!" I replied still giddy.

"Gabi's in love." They all sung together.

"With who?" Troy said from behind me. Why does he continue to sneak up on me. It's not nice.

"Nobody! They're just being idiots." I told him.

"Cool, well, see you later babe." He said again giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"OK! Gabi, Troy Bolton likes you. Which can't be happening! I mean, don't get me wrong Troy's a nice guy but you have to get passed the gun to get there and we all tend to freeze at the gun. So, yeah, it'll be impossible for you and Troy to get together because you looking passed a gun won't happen." Jessica told me.

"Yeah!" What? All I heard was the Troy likes me part. That's the only thing I need to hear.

"Troy come here!" I hear Jessica scream.

"What's up?" I hear Troy ask.

"Gabi's in love with you." Sharpay said.

"Cool, I love you back." He said giving me a kiss on the lips before rejoining his crew.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi!" Taylor was saying. My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. "What's up, we were talking about what happened with the principle and you blanked."

"Um… I was daydreaming I guess."

"About what?"

"Or about who?" Another voice said.

"Um… I was daydreaming about Brooke getting killed." They started laughing.

"Is that all, because you kind of had that dreamy face on."

"Well, I also dreamed that Brittany turned to the dark side and Troy kissed me but other then that no." I said.

"You daydreamed about me turning evil?" Brittany asked me and I nodded.

"Wow! And to think you two were friends." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Well, Gabi, you should really stop talking." Taylor said franticly.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because that so called daydream was real. But not only did Brittany turn to the dark side but Ashley did too. Turns out they're twins"

"Wow, so, what else happened?"

"You know how you said Brooke got killed?" I nodded and she continued, "That really happened!"

Oh, it's like I saw the future. If so Troy's going to kiss me. Taylor kept hitting herself. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked her receiving a nod.

"So, you want to kiss me?" Troy Asked with a cocky but hot smirk.

"Um… No, I was just saying things to catch who was paying attention." I said nodding.

"Well, Ok!" Troy said.

"See you all were paying attention. Now I must go to class." I said starting to walk away only to be stopped by Mrs. Cross.

"I'm your teacher next class. I'm not there meaning you're not there." Darn! I started to look around and stopped when I noticed Kelsi, Sharpay, and Jessica talking across the room.

"Did I say class? I meant I have to go catch up with them over there." I said taking off running. I ran all the way over to them and sat down. "Hey guy's what cha talking about?"

"Hey, Gabi, we were actually talking about how your number two enemy was shot and killed just now." Sharpay said laughing.

"I cannot believe them! First they expel my number one enemy and then they kill my second one. What now? I'm enemy free until Rachel gets back. I need to fight. How else am I going to blow off steam. If I don't get into fights how will I live." I think I'm over exaggerating but still I need something to fight.

"You are one crazy girl! Anyways, you left Taylor over there with them." Jessica said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, I accidentally said something out loud along the lines of future and kissing and I needed an escape."

"Ooh! Explain?" Kelsi said.

"Well, I was daydreaming about stuff and then Taylor woke me up and then everything that happened in my day dream had happened in real life except for the kiss." I told them.

"What kiss?" Jessica asked.

"Exactly! There was no kiss! Or an I love you!" I said depressed.

"Ok! Gabi, you're crazy. No wonder people are always calling you bi polar. You're happy then you're sad and then you're giddy, and then you're crazy. You are one bi polar crazy girl."

"Thank you!"

**

* * *

12 years ago**

Nobodies POV

The wildcats were shooting anyone and everyone in there path. "Cover me!" Their leader Maria Cortez ordered.

They all ducked down and Maria put her gun on the ground and put her hands in the air walking towards the cops. Right when the police men dropped there cover her gang jumped out of there cover and took them all out. They walked into the bank grabbed all the money they could carry and ran into there hiding place.

"Woo! We got the cash now what are we going to do with it?" Lisa asked.

"Well, first we get power then we rule the world."

"Ahhhhh! That's awesome! So, what are we going to do about that gang fight we're involved in?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, it's a peace treaty not a fight."

"Explain!" Tiana said.

"Well, It's a meeting. We're just going to be talking about a peace treaty and possibly joining forces."

"That makes sense! We all have the same plan. It'll probably work faster if we put our heads together instead of fighting." Lori said.

"Yep! That's why we're going over there. Make sure you load your guns and bring extra bullets." She told them.

**

* * *

12 years later**

Gabriella's POV

My life is so weird! I've lost all my friends and found out I'm bi polar. I went to the doctors one day and he told me that I was bi polar because of my parents. He gave me medicine and now I'm controlling it.

When Rachel came back, we became best friends and because of it none of my old friends wanted to be my friend. Now I'm the captain of the cheer squad and the most popular person on campus. I can get any guy I want. The only problem with this is the fact that now the gang can kill me if they want too.

"Hey Gabi!" Rachel said coming up to me.

"Hey, Rach! So, we have practice today during break." I told her while we walked into first period.

We took are seat in the back and started to immediately gossip about everything and everyone. "Well, that outfit surely works for Mrs. Bolton." She said.

"Yeah and it comes with a gun." I replied.

"Montez up here now!" Mrs. Bolton ordered. I got off my seat and walked over to her. "Montez, what the heck is wrong with you?" When she screamed that I jumped a little. "You were ok a month ago and now you're with Rachel. Where is the girl that got into fist fights?"

"She left!" I said.

"Let me guess, you're taking medicine to control your anger." She said knowing.

"Maybe!" I said.

"Well, stop, taking medicine! It's just another thing the man uses to control us. If your mom wouldn't have quit taking medicine you wouldn't have been born."

"That's nice! Wait! Go back! You know my mom?" I asked very confusedly.

"Yep, your mom and I go far back. We wouldn't have became the Wildcat Knights without her or your dad." I froze Mrs. Montez is my mom. I started to freak out and run around in circles screaming.

Beep, Beep, Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! I shot up on my bed at the sound of the alarm. Was all that a dream? I hope so! I don't think I can handle all of that being true. I can't handle loosing my best friend for my number one enemy. Also, the thing with Troy! That's hilarious!

**

* * *

That's all! That's all for now! See you bye!**


	5. Introduction

Gabriella's POV

Was all that really just a dream? No, was all of that really a nightmare? I hope none of that was true. It's just too scary to think about. I mean, don't get me wrong, being related to the Montez's is not a bad thing. It's just really scary to think about.

I mean, being there kid means I'm not a normal kid. I mean, they are the leaders of the most vicious gang in all of Albuquerque. If I was they're kid then I would be they're little mistake from the past. If I was there kid then it all makes sense. Except for the fight thing. I mean, Rachel and I are enemies but only because she's always trying to join the Wildcat Knight Gang by picking fights with everyone.

I don't fight! My adopted parents wouldn't allow me to get into trouble. The first and finale time I fought I won but also wounded up expelled for a couple of months. I was also grounded so I've never fought again.

OK! You probably want to know a little bit more about my fight. Well, it was in Kindergarten and Rachel was again trying to get into the gang by showing off to Troy Bolton. She started it and ended up with two black eyes, a broken arm, and several bruises all around her body. I on the other hand came out completely untouched and unharmed but expelled. Also, my parents took my to a shrink to find out what makes me tick.

They found out that I'm bi polar. The shrink thinks it has something to do with my parents and not knowing who they are. That's not all of it they are making me take medicine. That's probably another reason why I don't fight.

You probably think I want to take medicine but I don't. I hate taking medicine. I really want to stop taking it but I can't. I don't want to end up in a home. I wouldn't be able to take that so I have to try. I have to keep myself perfect. Sometimes, even when I take meds, I just want to punch Rachel out.

Rachel is the most hated girl in school. The only reason is because she's picking fights with everyone. The only reason is because she wants to so badly be in the Wildcat Knight Gang that she doesn't care about anything else. Actually she wants to be Troy's Princess!

Troy Bolton! He's destined to be the next leader of the Wildcat Knight Gang meaning whoever he decides to marry is going to also be leader. OK! Well, I don't really understand anything dealing with the gang but I try my best to understand them.

The only thing I know is to not mess with them. You mess with them they mess with you. The gang is huge! There is seventy-two twenty-nine year olds and twenty eleven year old boys. I don't know what to think. It's kind of hard to stay away from them. Especially, when you always have class with them.

All I've been talking about is pointless things well, except for my safety. I failed to even tell you who I am or who my adopted parents are. I've really failed to mention my best friends and who I hang out with.

Let's see! I'm Gabriella Anne! I don't know my last name really but they put Gonzalez on everything. My Adopted parents are Carry and Kirt Gonzalez and since they couldn't have kids they took me in. Well, that and because they found me where my parents left me. I don't know that much from it. I don't remember much about my past. My childhood is a blur and I don't remember much.

My best friends are Rebecca, Brooke, Leslie, Michelle, Malcolm, Simon, Billy, Sean, and Jimmy. We all are just like a family. I don't know! We met and just clicked. They're all so cool and fun to be with.

Now back to the meaning less junk. You know how I take medicine? Well, my friends are the ones that root me on to take them. It's like I'll die if I don't. I don't know but I can't take it anymore. I mean the pills not my life! It's like I'm being completely fake taking those pills. Nobody is this happy! I don't want to be happy all the time but I'm still taking them to make everyone else happy.

I know, I shouldn't keep doing things to make other people happy but I should do something that'll make me happy. Gosh, I don't want to take these pills anymore. I think I should stop taking them.

Whenever my friends are busy I'm hanging out with these other people. They're all bi polar and have to control it with pills. It's weird really! We all have so much in common that it's strange. My friends are always telling me not to hang out with them but I do it anyways. I mean they can make me take the meds but they can't tell me who to hangout with.

The weird thing about everything is not what I've been telling you. The weird thing is that I think my friends and my adopted parents know something I don't and are trying to keep it from me. I just don't know what and what it has to do with. I bet if I stop taking medicine I'll find out but for now I'll keep taking the meds.

I guess I've said all I've needed to say for now. I mean, I bet I can go on and on about absolutely nothing for hours which I am doing exactly now. Yep, I'm talking about pointless nothings. I can talk about my life.

Yeah! That's a plan! My life! I don't really remember much. All I remember is what everyone tells me. They told me that my parents beat me and left me at some hotel to rot. I also know that because of that I'm bi polar and have to control my anger with this medicine. You know the weird part about this? They don't let me have the bottle. It's like they're hiding something from me. I don't get it! The medicine wares off every three hours and then they make me take another pill. By that time I'm at school. Two hours in and all I want to do is punch some people. Like Rachel!

Those pills are weird! They make me feel weird! They may control my anger but they also control my every movement or something. It's like I'm a zombie! One things for sure, I'm defiantly not taking them today! I can fake being happy. Well, I'll take it this morning but I will fake taking them in three hours. I cannot be taking mind control pills, cause if I do I'm going to sneak up on Troy still his gun and shoot everyone involved.

Yeah! Troy will be angry and probably kill me but still I can't be getting mind control. I don't want to be doing things I don't have control over. I have a boyfriend and his name is Sean. Yeah! He's one of those best friends. I don't remember ever saying yes. I don't remember anything about it.

You know I know I said it before but now I'm actually going to do it. I'm not taking my medicine. Thank you and good bye!

**

* * *

Well, that was in her point of view on everything. This was basically the introduction. To clear things up the other chapters before this was her dream. All of the other chapters is what she dreamed. So basically it really doesn't start until the next chapter. So, until then, Bye!**


	6. Medicine

****

Nobodies POV

"We're trying the best we can." Kirt screamed.

"You need to try harder. You need to make sure those girls stay apart. Them together will just make the medicine pointless. They need to stay away from each other."

"Rebecca and Sean told us that they already tried to get her to stay away from them but nothing worked. Maybe you need to get stronger medicine or something."

"Nothing will work! If she doesn't stay away then they'll all get flashbacks and start remembering. Once they start remembering then we're all good as dead."

"We're doing all we can do to keep that from happening. We love America and we don't want anything to happen to it."

"Then, what you two need to do is to make sure you're defiantly clear about her not hanging out with any of those girls."

"We'll do our best! Wish us luck!"

****

(Theme Song Time)

Here come the Wildcats

__

Gabriella Anne

Here come the Wildcats

__

Rebecca  
Here come the Wildcats

__

Sean

Wildcat Knight Gang

__

Troy Bolton  
All right let's go, it's time to turn it on

__

Taylor Monique

Set the record straight,

__

Kelsi Olesya

We're not going to loose are ways

__

Sharpay Ashley

Fight good, Wildcat Knights our strong

__

Chad Danforth

We got it in are guns  
_Jessica Sabrina_

Wildcat Knight Gang  
_Ryan Evans_

With two great leaders and two more on there way  
_Jason Cross_

We're the ones that will make a way,  
_Zeke Baylor_

we're here to make a change  
_Carry Gonzalez_

There's never trouble in this town  
_Kirt Gonzalez_

That is what we say  
_Maria Cortez-Montez_

Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
_Greg Montez_

Here come the Wildcats  
_Lisa Vinson-Bolton_

Here come the Wildcats  
_Jack Bolton_

Here come the Wildcats

__

Tiana Nash-McKessie

Wildcat Knight Gang  
_Steven McKessie_

Here come the Wildcats

__

Cassandra Cotton-Danforth

Here come the Wildcats

__

Joseph Danforth

Here come the Wildcats  
Rachel

Wildcat Knights

__

By teba77

Let's go

**__**

(End of Theme Songs)

"Hey Carry! Gabriella ready yet?" Rebecca asked.

"She's still upstairs! Rebecca do us a huge favor please?"

"Um… sure what is it?"

"Ok! Make sure she stays away from those girls." Kirt told her and she nodded.

"Good as done! As long as she takes her pills we're safe."

"That brings us to the second thing, if she takes the pills or not with those girls she will start having flashbacks and we're going to be over. Got it!" Kirt explained and Rebecca nodded again.

"Did she take her medicine yet?" Rebecca asked receiving two shakes. "I'll give it to her."

"OK! You do this and make sure she takes it. Please! We'll be in major trouble if she doesn't take it."

****

With Gabriella

She was trying to figure out what to wear. "What to wear! I can go with the bad girl look or the good innocent girl look." She said to no one.

"Go with the innocent look and take this." Gabriella took out a pair of clothes and quickly got dressed before sitting on the bed. Rebecca gave Gabriella the pill and glass of water. Gabriella took the pill and then sat there while all her memories were pushed even further back into her mind. "Gabriella Anne! Let's go to school!" She said receiving an nod.

They walked downstairs said there goodbye's and headed off to school. "Go, to class!" Rebecca ordered and Gabriella went to her first class.

"Gabriella, take an empty seat." The teacher Mrs. Bolton ordered. She took the only seat opened the one next to Troy. The bell rings and Mrs. Bolton started the morning announcements.

****

Gabriella's POV

I sat next to Troy Bolton. The soon to be new gang leader for the wildcat knights. Rachel is draped over him from his other side. School stinks. I should probably tell you this right now, I didn't take my meds. I faked it. "Troy, when can I be in the gang?"

"You can be in the gang when you prove yourself worthy enough to be my lady."

"I know that Troy! It's just that nothing I do works. What do you want me to do?"

"Rematch fight against the only person that ever beat you." My head snapped up. Great! I am so glad I didn't take my medicine.

"Gabi, did you take the pill?" Taylor asked me obviously she didn't take the pill. I shook my head with a smirk and she continued, "Then, this fight should go by fast." I got up and sat on Taylor's desk.

"Well, I'm glad I can fight! The only downside to this is that I might get expelled again and my medicine will be risen. Other then that I'm good."

"Gabi, your medicine will be risen and so will ours." Taylor said.

"So, this fight will not only effect me but you. Maybe, I shouldn't fight!"

"Nonsense! I need you to get into the gang."

"Question? What happens if I beat you?"

"You won't! I've been training since that day and you've been taking medicines." She said with a smirk.

"True! So, technically you should win."

"Yeah, and let's stop dancing around and fight already." Rachel started to throw wild punches and I dodge all of them. I hit her straight in the nose and knocked her on the floor. She got up and started to throw punches at my stomach. I blocked them all and then took her out.

"Break this up!" I jumped on my feet and tried to hide my face. This was the principle we're talking about.

"That girl, Gabriella, attacked me." Rachel said.

"Rachel you're expelled! Gabriella in my office now!" She screamed walking out. I followed her until we reached her office and sat down. "Well done!"

"Huh!"

"The way you took her out. You have a gift!"

"What?"

"You have the gift to fight. You're an awesome fighter."

"I'm confused! Shouldn't you be expelling me or something."

"Nope, I'm encouraging you to fight. I heard you were bipolar and when you're bipolar you need to fight. You can't keep your anger inside." I nodded and looked around. Man, she has a lot of pictures of a little baby girl.

"Did you have a baby girl?"

"Yes, and in do time she's going to know who she is and how she's going to be the leader of the world."

"Oh!"

"You can go back to class now." I nodded and walked back to my class.

"So, are you in more trouble then me?"

"Nope, I have the gift."

"What gift?"

"The gift to fight."

"What gift of fighting?"

"I don't know!"

"But you have the gift."

"Exactly!"

"It's the gift of fighting people. Meaning she's a very good and experience fighter when she doesn't take the meds."

"So, I shouldn't take my medicine if I want to have the gift."

"None of you should be taking medicines in the first place."

"My adopted parents make me take them and so do my so called friends."

"Gabriella, I shouldn't be the one telling you this but there's something special about you."

"Mrs. Bolton, you think I'm special?"

"No!" She replied to me then continued, "I know you are."

"I'm just a bipolar girl! What's so special about that?"

"In do time you'll find the answers. Just don't take the meds and remember the past."

"I don't remember anything from the past."

"I know! That's why you need to stay with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jessica. The more you guy's are together the better."

Well, I don't get what's going on. From the gift to the you're special something is going on. My parents tell me one thing and my teacher another. The problem is, I don't know which one to follow. My teacher or the people that took me in. That's a very good question!


End file.
